A Day on the Beach, Chapter two
Chapter two of A Day on the Beach. Story The prehistoric pals were traversing the unfamiliar territory, to the main-members (mainly Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike), this kinda reminded them of their last quest to find the Great Valley after they got separated from their parents by the infamous Great Earthshake, Chomper couldn't help but ask "is this what it felt like after the Great Earthshake?" he wondered, "don't remind me, but yes" Cera answered, "not to mention we were being fallowed by my mother's killer constantly" Littlefoot added, he still wondered why that beast was so determined to snack on the five even after he killed his mother, though Cera had believed he had a grudge against Littlefoot (but didn't know why), "ouch" Shorty comments, feeling sorry for his adoptive brother, he actually wondered if Bron had a wife at all, "guys we got company" Petrie alerted from above, he was keeping watch on the wing, "Red Claw or Torvus, or both?" Ali asked, "no a completely different sharptooth, a Genyodectes" Petrie clarified, and sure enough footsteps could be heard up ahead, "quick hide" Draco advised and everybody does so, in just seconds a Genyodectes (a ceratosaur related to Carnotaurus) arrives at the scene, the adolescent animals hold their breath, ready to fight if they had to, but the theropod, despite seeing some of them, just walked away, "phew that was close" Guido replied, with the horned sharptooth gone they continued on, eventually coming across a clearing next to a river, with many Propalaeotherium (a prehistoric horse) grazing, and Bernissartia (nicknamed "tiny belly-dragger") basking in the sun on the riverbank, "ooh I've been hoping to find something to eat" Paula cheered and began stalking the horses, however she finds she is not the only one as an Eotyrannus was already stalking them, however some intimidating shrieks attracted everyone's attention, "what was that?" Lizzie asks, she got her answer when out of nowhere a pair of Hatzegopteryx were swooping in, the Eotyrannus now found itself running for its own life trying find cover from the massive pterosaurs, while Propalaeotherium begin to scatter, though one was caught by one Hatzegopteryx who began eating the horse in midair alive, the pterosaur then drops its dying meal where it is caught by the other one and it too feeds, they both continue this at least two more times until they felt satisfied and drop the now dead Propalaeotherium to the ground, a few Bernissartia emerge from the water they had hidden in to scavenge off the leftovers, "those are some terrifying flyers" Nod remarks watching the Hatzegopteryx fly into the sunset, the rest couldn't agree more, as for the Eotyrannus it survived, but decided to hunt somewhere safer, until a Hyneria leaps out of the water and grabs the tyrannosaur, pulling it in, "and that was one terrifying swimmer" Rhett jokes, they sure were getting a lot of excitement lately. Red Claw, Torvus and their fast-biters were looking to see if their nemeses were still alive, they did find some casualties from the tsunami, like a dead Oxalaia (a spinosaur), there were also other predators in the area hoping to scavenge, like a Lacusovagus that had landed and found a Mesodma, "ugh we've been at this for hours, maybe they are dead" Screech complained, however Torvus suddenly stopped to look at a log, "what is it master?" Thump asks, "I've picked up their scent on this logs, they must've ridden it to survive" Torvus deduces, Red Claw and the fast-biters took a sniff and find he was right, "well I'll be" Thud comments, now they just had to fallow the scent to its source, but first they came across a bruised Amazonsaurus, no doubt narrowly escaping death from the tsunami, given its appearance, and the six predators were already feeling hungry, "why not eat this guy for tonight?" Shriek proposed and everybody accept and attacked the frail sauropod, putting it out of its misery. Back with the good guys, they found a place to crash for the night; an old bear den next to the river, Draco had brought a Tyrannotitan he had slain for himself and his meat-eater friends, Ducky was helping Cera put Tricia, Dinah and Dana to bed, "just ignore the gory corpse" Ducky urged, "its okay I don't mind" Tricia objected, but all were interrupted by a roar, turning to its origin they see a cave bear (Ursus spelaeus) not far from them, "somehow I knew this den was taken" Ruby complained, "let me try talking to it, it is a kind of tickle fuzzy after all" Skip suggested and bravely walks up to the bear, the others hung back ready to jump in if they must, "he's nuts" Skitter notes, the bear allows Skip to approach it, but suddenly looked wary of something and let out a startling alarm call and flees, at the same time a familiar shriek echoes from the opposite direction and see another Hatzegopteryx, "isn't that another one of those pterosaurs from before?" Mutt asks, "yeah, and it's heading straight for us!" Hyp screams, indeed the Hatzegopteryx was charging at them and most of them prepared for battle, Draco planned on unleashing a ring of fire to repel the pterosaur when a sharp-ended object flies out of nowhere and plunges into the pterosaur, causing it to loose control and nearly crash into the gang, but they dodged at the last second as the pterosaur now lay limp, "what was that?" Tippy gasps in astonishment, Spike cautiously walks around the body to find the projectile still embedded in its neck, he grunted to show the others and Ducky fallows, "whoa take a look at this" she beckons and everybody gathers around, Ruby and Hyp grab hold and pull it out, revealing it to be a spear (though none of them knew it), "what is that?" Nod asks curiously, "it looks like a sharp-edged rock tied to a stick with vines, into a weapon" Chomper guessed and most agreed, but this raised another question: what kind of creature would be smart enough to fashion such a weapon? let alone one that could kill the top-predator of the skies? Littlefoot suddenly heard rocks being moved behind a slope, and got the feeling that they still weren't alone, "what is it Littlefoot?" Shorty asked noticing his brother's uneasiness, "I'll scout around see if whatever is around" he declared, "are you sure about that?" Cera asks, "I am the leader of the pack, so it's my responsibility for all of your well-being, if I'm not back in say five minutes or more, come after me" Littlefoot strategized and left, "hope he knows what he's doing" Dinah remarks, "me too" Dana added, "he'll be fine, he always knows what he's doing, even if it doesn't go his way" Cera assured, even though she too was worried. Come nightfall Littlefoot was patrolling a grove for whatever he heard, the only signs of life he found were some fluttering Anurognathus (nicknamed "big-eyed flyers") out doing their nightly foraging, however he did find something totally new, a footprint, but this footprint wasn't any he had ever seen, it was long and narrow, and the five holes on one end implies the owner has five toes, Littlefoot went in the directing it pointed and made another discovery: a strange carving on a tree, while he pondered on who or what had made it, another spear suddenly landed beside the carving, Littlefoot flinched and dove under some foliage for cover and in the distance he could hear footsteps, "this way" a strange and foreign voice called and Littlefoot took it as his q to leave, whatever it is didn't sound friendly, he galloped through the foliage and eventually hid behind a tree, listening if he was still being chased, only to be startled by another spear landing in the tree right in front of him, he leaps out and suddenly found his pursuers: Homo ergaster (a prehistoric hominid), though he didn't know it since he's never seen such a creature, however he did guess they were mammalian in appearance judging by their hair, except it was mostly limited to the top of their heads while the rest of their anatomies lack any hair at all (with some exceptions), they all were wearing strange coverings around themselves, usually around their waistline, many were also carrying more spears or had completely different weapons (some had bows and arrows, some clubs, some had knives and so on) and judging by their similar designs, Littlefoot suspects that these guys were the ones who killed that Hatzegopteryx, they began advancing on him but he whips his tail at them and they all back off, and Littlefoot makes his escape, although one hominid wasn't so keen on letting the longneck getaway, he fallows by swinging in the trees Tarzan-style but loses him, Littlefoot having hid behind a rock and stealthily tiptoes passed the caveman while he wasn't looking as if he were a sharptooth, the caveman however instinctively turned and threw his spear in a random direction, but it only struck a tree, which the hominid eyed suspiciously, two more join him looking for their quarry, "where'd he go Roshan?" one of them asked, "he looks reptilian, but is clearly the same size as other megafauna, what do you suppose he is?" the other wondered, "when I catch it we shall find out" the last one, Roshan said after taking his spear out of the tree and walks off to continue hunting Littlefoot. Back at the Prehistoric Pal's makeshift camp, they were getting worried about Littlefoot as he's been gone for a while, Guido took a drink when he noticed Cera pacing in anxiety, "what's wrong Cera?" he asks, though he sort of knew already, "what's taking Littlefoot so long, he's usually back by now" Cera answered, she then got joined by Ali and Draco, who were looking quite anxious themselves, "any sign of him?" Draco asks, but the triceratops and Microraptor shook their heads, "well hopefully we won't be getting anymore surprises...tonight" Ali gasps at what she saw, and so did Cera, Draco and Guido, "g-g-g guys" Guido screams bringing the others over, who also became surprised at what they were looking at: a group of Homo ergaster, with some domesticated animals with them and all were wielding torches, "that's my spear" one said to Ruby who still had the spear that killed the Hatzegopteryx, and nervously lets it go. Stay tuned for A Day on the Beach, Chapter three Trivia *''Hatzegopteryx'' is the largest of the azhdarchoid pterosaurs, hailing from Europe during the end of the cretaceous period, and is so robust it can tackle prey the size of small sauropods. *''Homo ergaster'' is an early hominid from the early Pleistocene of Africa, and is one of the first hominids believed to have developed tools, including fire-harnessing. Gallery Category:Fanfiction